Kokoro Kioshi
Kokoro Kioshi is the main character of the story. She first appears as a fallen angel in the series. It seems her main plot in the story is meeting 9 other girls and getting mutual feelings for each of them as therefore having to pick which one she really wants to love. Appearance Kokoro is a young woman that has thick purple hair that goes down to hips that she keeps back with a darker purple headband with a bit of her side bangs go to the front of her appearance. She has amethyst colored eyes and described to have a rather small nose. Kokoro is said to have the biggest breasts out of all the Kokoro Zoned characters by the author and with her nice, slender body it is said this might be the reason a couple of the other characters were so attracted to her at first sight. The shirt she wears is white with a purple neck collar and purple outlines traced against the end of the fabric. It has a purple bow at her neck and the strings of the bow were a bit long. Its a bit baggy on her when however it does bring out her breast making them look bigger than they were because it was tighter there. The outfit has rollup sleeves which she rolled up twice the whole cuff of the sleeve was purple. She has a very short skirt to go with it that was purple and has a white outline at the end going around it and it was kind of frilled. She has purple leggings with a white line going up the side of her legs all the way up from where the leggings start, it was only on the outside part side of her legs not the inner part. Her purple boots were with these leggings you might as well say it was part of her leggings all in all. Personality It is said by the Kokoro Zoned author, Eden Gibson, that Kokoro is the rebel kind of Angel and won't be afraid to do it as she had even confessed to God when he asked that she liked another girl. This may signal that she may have something against God or he just angers her in many ways, however this is no exactly confirmed. Kokoro is first shown to be oblivious and quite innocent when she first shows up in the first part of the book as she is particularly new to Earth because she was born in heaven. She hasn't the slightest clue on how to live as a regular human shown where she does not know about school or even how to take a bath. In the first few chapters of Kokoro Zoned she is shown to be quite helpless and needing a lot of attention until she can get used to a daily life on Earth. She can be easily tricked throughout the series however this settles down to where she starts having issues with trusting some people in the end. Kokoro has shown to be very blunt with people unless she chokes up or even feels to shy or embarrassed to say whatever it is. With how blunt she is towards most people Natsuko has taken it to the point of where she calls it "running people over with a bus" or "stabbing people" with her words. However even though she is quite blunt she has shown to take it slightly to a minimal when talking to Naomi or sometimes Emiko. Throughout the series she seems to get even more blunt and this might be the cause of Yuzuki. Even after getting used to Earth Kokoro has shown to be attention-seeking to others not just because she needs it but because she likes it. She has shown to be rather manipulative sometimes as seen much more after handling situations that had Mizuki in them. She seems to like getting what she wants to a certain degree as long as it's not interfereing with other people to badly even in Eternal showing when she wanted to see Emiko again after her death however not wanting Mizuki to get killed in the process. She has shown to be quite selfish at times like when she stole Yuzuki's beer for herself in Eternal however she has proven to be quite generous as well as she had cleaned Peko-Chan when she fell in a mud puddle for Naomi. Her selfish side seems to grow even worse in Eternal as she becomes a bit more greedy for the things she has or wants. Kokoro seems to be easily swayed into liking someone as she fell in love with Emiko at first sight when the book started. It is assumed that she goes for appearance first and then she wants to get to know the person she likes. Kokoro has shown to have a great affection for each of the characters in Kokoro Zoned at one point whether she feels bad for them or she's just attracted to them. She has shown to be quite messy with feelings as she has trouble figuring out who she really likes, especially after Yuzuki's Arc, however she has proven that she has and always will like Emiko dearly no matter what. She has shown to be quite sweet towards many people unless they happen to hurt one of her friends. Kokoro seems to be quite serious in a relationship as shown with the other characters, especially Yuzuki. She likes to make sure her friends are happy and not getting hurt and can be quite desperate to help when they're not or in trouble, a good example is in Yuzuki's Arc. Kokoro has shown to be quite shy and awkward with some love as seen with yelling back at Fuyuko when she was embarrassed about her first kiss with Natsuko and being rather awkward in her and Natsuko's date, however most of the time she can be the dominant of the relationship being the starter of it. Kokoro is usually shown to be calm, however once angered she seems to be very aggressive in a both mental and physical habit, mental shown in Hisako's arc directed towards Hisako and physical shown in Emiko's arc directed towards Akio. Once Kokoro is angered or hurt she has shown resentment towards the person who caused it, she has even gone to the point ignoring them for many days and not caring about their feelings as well as being rather mean towards them until she has fully forgiven if ever. She has only shown to forgive them fully if she feels bad in the end, as shown with Hisako, or something happens that causes a trigger, with Akio after Emiko's death, and sometimes a bit of anger is left showing she is capable of holding onto things. When Kokoro is depressed enough, as shown in Eternal, she resorts to drugs and alcohol to escape her thoughts because she tends to ponder to often. Why she resorts to this is probably because of Yuzuki's bad example, as Yuzuki has said the exact same thing about her drinking habit. When she was put into grievance for so long after Emiko's death she seems to shut everything and everybody out, this shows that Kokoro can definitely not handle losses to well. The drug issue only started right after Yuzuki died as well as she got more heavier with her drinking. She seems to be a bit more agitated when she's drunk and can not contain herself like Yuzuki can however at times she can be seen smiling when drinking alcohol and not being bothered. It seems that Kokoro may have a sort of issue with Natsuko in some way, shown when she sacrificed her, however it is not explained why. It is assumed that it may have something to do with either Emiko of Fuyuko. History The most known about Kokoro is she was born in heaven and was never on Earth at all, this must be why she was so oblivious to being on Earth. It is Suggested that she didn't look down at Earth that much as she found it to be disgusting and sinful, however this changed when she fell in love with a girl and the last thing she did was look down at Earth before falling. She used to have a Angel Lover that was a boy but Kokoro in her own thoughts did say that she had given up on him after she met "her". Synopsis When Kokoro wakes up to see Emiko Haruka trying to make sure she's okay she falls in love at first sight at Emiko's attractiveness. It appears Kokoro had fallen from Heaven for casting a sin, falling in love with another girl. Emiko immediately does not believe that she's a fallen angel when she tries to tell her why she was there. Emiko is nice enough to take her home to live with her once figuring out that Kokoro was "homeless", her Dad, Akio, agreed to this idea as he thought it would be a great experience to have another daughter. Emiko shows Kokoro her room where she will be staying once they get it fixed up, until then she will be staying in Emiko's much to her happiness. About that time Emiko rushes her and Akio off to get her signed up for school. Once hearing Akio calling her his daughter Kokoro gets agitated by it as she wants to be more than a sister to Emiko. On the long walk there her and Akio have a little talk, Kokoro seems angered and quite mean to Akio making Akio down in the dumps. When they get to the school Akio signs her up and here she pricks her finger with a thumbtack yet feels no pain. They leave the building with Akio shuddering because he is afraid of the desk lady. When they get home and Kokoro doesn't hear Emiko answer her calls she immediately runs to her room after getting the directions from Akio. When she gets to the room she sees Emiko and Yuzuki Daichi listening to music. Yuzuki seems to take an affection towards Kokoro right away as she starts teaching Kokoro about everything she needs to learn about school. At one point in her lessons Yuzuki makes Kokoro feel bad for not knowing what dragons are, thus this starts a Character